The Battle Subway!
by ScraftyTrainer
Summary: Black just received his 7th gym badge and is on his way to the Battle Subway to train. He hears the irritated complaints of a girl named White on boarding the Multi-Train and decides to be her partner!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my username is ScraftyTrainer and I'm a noob. Yup. So I thought I would start off my first story on familiar grounds aka Pokemon more specifically B/W because I'm in love with the Battle Subway. So I'm making a fanfic about it involving Black, White, and those other guys. (I totally didn't forget their names) (I know their names are Touko and Touya I just like Black and White better)**

Black's POV:

I guess I should explain a bit about myself before I continue. My name is Black, I'm a 16 year old boy that is on a quest to become the Unova league champion. I have a mess head of brown hair which I cover with a black and red cap with a pokeball symbol on the center of it. I wear a blue coat with a few white lines on it and black jeans with sneakers. I carry all of my supplies in a bag strapped around my chest. I clashed with many gym leaders and recently won my 7th gym badge from the flying-gym leader Skyla. I also fought back the evil forces of team galactic with my two childhood friends Cheren and Bianca. Cheren is my rival and insists on battling me AFTER EVERY GYM, when it comes down to it though he is a good friend. Oh and Bianca...jeez she's a bit of an airhead but she is a good friend who worries constantly about Cheren and I. After winning the gym I thought it would be a good idea to train at the Battle Subway I passed by when I got my 4th gym badge. That's where my story of meeting that strange girl White began.

I slowly walked down the stairs to the Battle Subway admiring my new badge from Skyla. I patted the great ball containing my Zebstrika letting him know how good of a job he did. I reached the bottom of the stairway and looked at the busy subway filled with many faces of trainers getting ready for battle. That's when I heard her, she was mad...VERY mad. Her voice trailed from the bottom of the Multi-Battle station.

"I DON'T NEED A PARTNER" a feminine voice boomed

"Miss please it's a Multi-Batte station so you need a partner" A conductor nervously retorted

"WHAT! I completley decimated the double battle train AND the triple battle train" I swear I heard a few huffs. Was she getting tired?

I knew what I had to do. It was a noble self-sacrifice but I wanted everyone to stop worrying, she was drawing a crowd. I nervously walked down the Multi-Battle steps and saw her. She was...cute. That chesnut brown hair in a ponytail bobbing back and forth. The white t-shirt her black vest. A pink and white cap with a pokeball symbol in the middle similar to my cap. Oh and the shorts THE SHORTS they were...well let's say shorter than most.

"Uh...ma'am" I slowly said to the screaming girl

"WHAT!" She yelled at me. After she yelled she covered her mouth and apologized.

"Oh jeez..." I silently whispered. I then shoved a hand in my pocket and adjusted my black and red cap my signiture pose. "I'll be your partner!" I say with a smile. After this I swear she wanted to kiss or thats what I WANTED to think. But she gave me a hug and started bouncing up and down.

"WOO HOO...YEAH SUCK IT CONDUCTOR LET ME ON THAT TRAIN" the girl yelled. She then turned around and looked at me "My name is White by the way" she said with a smile

"Black" I said with a small chuckle. White then chose two pokeballs and left the rest with the conductor. "Hmmm...I'll bring Scrafty aaaaaand Zebstrika" I whispered to myself before I gave all but two of my pokeballs over to the conductor.

"Good luck you crazy kid" The conductor said before the door shut. White then pulled me over to the window.

"Black! I'm so happy!" White exclaimed. She pointed out the window and hopped up and down.

"Wow someone loves conrete" I joked and I got a good punch to the arm for that.

"No dummy it's counting down" White huffed

"What?" I said dumbstruck, I mean it WAS my first time comming down here.

"We have to BATTLE our way through...jeez Black it's called the BATTLE subway" White sat down and let out her Pokemon. A Vanniluxe and a Bisharp.

"That's a strange combination" I mumble letting out my Scrafty and Zebstrika. I cringed a bit when I saw Vanniluxe making advances on my Zebstrika. I kneeled down next to my Zebstrika and whispered "Don't worry bud I wouldn't dare send you out with her getting so close like that" Zebstrika let out a snort of approval and the train started moving.

"C'mon Black lets go" She waved over to me and ran off...I couldn't help but enjoy the view.

**YAY! Test runs are fun! I may not be the best at this but it sure was fun to type it. This is going to be based on my first experience with the subway but I already beat the game at this point. (NOOOOOOOOOB) so yeah. expect some hilarious situations and I will remember the Subway bosses names eventually! I would love you forever if you could review and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I mean I am new at this and I tend to ramble. **

**NEXT EPISODE: Black and White battle a few trainers and run into a few friends oh and TYPE DISADVANTAGES (ooooooh noooooo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh it's that NOOB ScraftyTrainer again. Yeah it's me with the second chapter of The Battle Subway! Sorry about not updating and thanks for the tips AzaleaLightning! I hopefully will be able to incorporate them into my later stories.**

Black's POV:

I slowly stepped through the doorway and White was about to challenge the other trainers without me

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I call out as I fumble to get Scrafty onto the battlefield.

"C'mon Black they already have their pokemon ready!" White says in an annoyed tone.

Scrafty has had enough and does a flip over me to get to the enemy. My eyes finally caught up with him and I saw a Purrlion and a Vullaby being commanded by a police officer and a four year old. Scrafty looked back at me awaiting a command and all I could sputter out was. "Jumpy Kick" Scrafty laughed at that smooth line and jumped high in the air and smashed its knee into the Purrlion's skull. The purrlion reeled back and pounced on Scrafty.

"Vanniluxe Ice Beam!" White called out and a swirl of ice started to form in front of Vanniluxe's mouth and it soon materialized into a light blue beam of ice that struck Purrlion and froze it along with the subway seat.

"Thanks but I'm not paying for damages" I joke as Scrafty slowly pulls himself up.

"Vullaby Aerial Ace!" The pre-schooler yelled. Vullaby charged towards Scrafty and hit him directly in the stomach knocking him out.

"Geez! Scrafty good job!" I recalled Scrafty and sent out Zebstrika. "Finish the job!" I yelled and Zebstrika let off a few crackles of electicity intimidating Vullaby.

"Go get em Garbodor" The police officer screamed. Within seconds the room was filled with a horrible stench filled the room. Everyone held their nose except for the police officer who was snickering at our misfortune.

"V-Vanniluxe Ice Beam again!" White said and pointed at the Garbodor. Once again the light blue beam struck the giant trash heap and instantly knocked it out.

"Nice one. Zebstrika Discharge!" I yelled releasing my nose and Zebstrika let out a electric shock hitting Vullaby with another one hit KO. I jumped up in the air and fist pumped. When I landed I surveyed the damage. A frozen seat a few claw marks and a horrible stench that I will never be able to live down. I've never been that close to a Garbodor and I hope to never be ever again. White gave me a high five and hugged her Vanniluxe who then cooed at Zebstrika. "Well looks like you have a crush buddy" I said while poking Zebstrika in the side of the head.

Everyone then recalled their pokemon and congratulated us. We used the health station at the end of the room and White looked at me for a few seconds.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No...Just thought I saw something on your face...Ugly" She cheefully said

"Alright princess lets get through the rest of this train" I retort and wave to the other trainers and pull open the door to the next room.

**Well hopefully that was a bit better than the last one. I'm not a very gramatical person and I feel like an idiot for not being fluent in it. But you can't change idiocy easily. Thanks for reading and review and criticize and the whole bit. **


End file.
